Blind Date
by numberf1ve
Summary: Anna sets Elsa up on yet another blind date. But, who knows, maybe she'll like this one...


**Disclaimer: I STILL do not own anything Disney, obviously.**

* * *

><p>"Ok, Kristoff, I'm here. Gotta go." Anna shoved her phone into her pocket, smiling goofily as she came to a stop in front of a familiar door. She paused before knocking, employing her 'secret' knock pattern: Tap, tap, t-tap, tap. The redhead waited patiently for a few moments but the door did not open. She sighed, "Elsa...I know you're in there. Now open up!"<p>

Silence.

"Damn it, Elsa! I have a key, you know, and I'm not afraid to use it. Open this door right now!" She stamped her foot to punctuate the statement. A few more seconds passed, leaving Anna grumbling to herself as she fished through her bag for her keys. Successful, she jingled the keyring loudly, "Last chance," she warned in a sing-song voice.

A shuffling sound could be heard just beyond the door, followed by the lock unlatching loudly and the door opening just about eight inches. Anna's smile returned immediately. She dropped her keys back into her bag as she pushed the door open and strode inside.

Elsa flopped down grumpily on the couch, still in her robe, her arms were crossed in front of her chest. "Elsa! You're not even ready yet!" Anna scolded, though she was hardly surprised. It had been worse than pulling teeth trying to get her best friend to agree to go on a blind date in the first place and now the day had arrived and she was really dragging her feet. The blonde rolled her eyes and looked at her friend whose hand had automatically shifted to her hip, illustrating her displeasure.

Elsa groaned, scrunching down further into the cushions, "Anna...I don't want to do this. Can you just cancel it? Please?"

The redhead dropped her arm back to her side and sat down on the couch beside the nervous blonde, "No can do," she chuckled, "Way too short notice to cancel. Your date would be super disappointed! Plus...you really need to get out more." Anna nudged her friend, "Besides, maybe you will like this one," she said optimistically.

Elsa sighed heavily, "I doubt it." Sensing that Anna was about to give her 'The Look,' Elsa stood reluctantly from the couch, "Fine. I'll go," she said, her arms still firmly crossed in front of her, "But, this is the last time, ok? No more playing matchmaker. Please?" she implored.

Anna frowned as she considered her friend's plea. Elsa looked pretty stressed out. The redhead just wanted her friend to be happy but even she had to admit that the previous set ups had all been unmitigated disasters, "Yeah, ok, fine. If you go tonight, then I promise I will never set you up with anyone again," she said, holding her fingers up as though she were a boyscout. "But," she added quickly, "you have to at least TRY to have a good time. Deal?"

Elsa smiled, relaxing a bit. She looked as if the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders, "Deal," she replied. The smile was short lived though as nervousness again flooded her features, "Can't you come with me?" she asked with a chuckle. She was only half kidding.

Anna laughed loudly as she too stood up, ushering the older girl toward the bathroom, "Nope. Sorry. I have a date."

Elsa grimaced slightly, "A date? With Kristoff?" she asked. Anna smiled. Elsa sighed, fighting down the pang of jealousy rising quickly in her chest. 'Stupid Kristoff,' she thought to herself. That big oaf had really been monopolizing Anna's time lately. While Anna had not actually said anything, Elsa assumed the two were dating now. And that sucked.

Truly, Elsa liked Kristoff. He was a great guy and an even better friend. Anna was the problem. Elsa had only recently come to terms with her own more-than-platonic-feelings for Anna. She had struggled with how and when to tell the redhead. But it was too late now. She had missed her chance. Anna was with Kristoff and there was nothing she could do about it. If Elsa admitted her feelings now, it would not change anything, except that she might lose her best friend. Stupid Kristoff. The blonde shook herself from her sad thoughts.

Anna was still talking, "...and don't worry. I think you are going to like this one. Just relax and be yourself." The redhead winked at her uneasy friend, "You'll be fine, Elsa," she said as reassuringly as she could, "Now, go get ready or you'll be late." Anna glanced at her watch, "Shit! I've gotta go, too."

The redhead turned to leave, pausing after just a few steps, "Oh! What are you going to wear?" she asked knowingly. Elsa only stuttered. She obviously had given her wardrobe very little thought. No matter, Anna was on top of things. "Just wear some jeans and a sweater or something," she began. Then she got an idea and bounced excitedly on the balls of her feet, tapping her wrists together, "Wear your light blue sweater. The low cut one with the snowflakes. It's my favorite. It looks totally great on you," she concluded, earning a slight blush and a nod of agreement from the blonde. Anna flashed a happy grin, "Ok, great!" she replied, giving the blonde a hug, "Have fun. Call me if you need me."

The redhead grabbed her bag and rushed out the door, "Bye, Anna," Elsa called after her. Anna was already on the stairs, and probably did not hear her. The blonde sighed, pulling Anna's sweater suggestion over her head, "Well, one last blind date. Let's get this over with."

Elsa pulled her car into a parking space in front of Oaken's Trading Post, the restaurant in which she was to meet her blind date. She was about five minutes late already and gnawed nervously on her lower lip as she tried to force herself to go inside.

Anna's instructions were simple: talk to Olaf, he would take her to the table and her date for dinner. It sounded easy enough. Of course, Anna always made everything sound easy.

The blonde took the key from the ignition. Her palms were sweating and she was shaking. Elsa hated dating in general, but she especially hated blind dates. She needed to calm down. Should she call Anna? The redhead could always calm her down. Elsa fumbled for her phone and dialed her best friend, feeling only the slightest twinge of guilt about interrupting her evening, even just for a moment. The phone rang several times before, finally, Anna picked up. Elsa could hear the sound of general chatter in the background. 'Anna must already be out,' Elsa thought, '...with Kristoff.'

"Elsa. You're fine," Anna said by way of a greeting. Her voice was soothing and not in the slightest annoyed by the blonde intrusion on her evening. Elsa could not help the smile that crossed her face. Anna knew her so well. Stupid Kristoff.

Elsa tried to down play her nervousness as the reason she called Anna, "I was just calling to let you know that I am about to head inside the restaurant," she stated as casually as she could, "and, the whole no more set ups thing you mentioned earlier? I'm going to hold you to it."

She could hear Anna laughing, "Ok, ok, ok. But before you swear off dating forever, you still have one more evening to get through. Now, go! Knock 'em dead. Talk to you later," she said, ending the call. Elsa took a deep breath. Briefly, she thought about skipping the date and just going back home. That would be great, but Anna would find out. There was nothing else to do. The blonde sighed resignedly as she dragged herself from her car and into the restaurant.

Inside, Olaf was busily seating guests, discussing the evenings specials, and making wine recommendations. He smiled broadly when he noticed Elsa approach the host's podium, "Hi, Olaf," she said nervously, "Um, Anna said you would, um, take me to my date...I guess."

It sounded fairly absurd, really, when she put it that way, but Olaf just smirked, "I was starting to think you weren't going to show," he said smoothly, taking her hand and whisking her across the crowded dining area. The restaurant was always busy in the evening and Elsa marveled at how easily Olaf maneuvered around the happy patrons. Elsa noticed that Olaf was leading her toward the patio. The evening air was quite cool and she was suddenly very glad that Anna had suggested she wear a sweater. Just as Olaf reached for the door Elsa stopped walking. The boy turned and looked at her, puzzled, "Something wrong?" he asked, giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

Elsa's face paled slightly, "I'm nervous...I mean, I'm scared. I really hate blind dates, Olaf," she confessed.

Olaf grinned broadly and pulled her into a warm hug, "Elsa, come on. You'll be fine. Besides...maybe you'll like this one."

The blonde thought it was strange that he would make the same comment Anna had. She was just about to ask him about that when he turned around and pulled her through the door.

The patio was beautifully decorated. It featured a small fountain that bubbled soothingly in the center of the space. There were strings of lights draped here and there, giving it a very pleasant atmosphere. Tower heaters sat in each corner, quietly warming the seating area. Elsa, temporarily distracted from her pending date, smiled at how pretty everything looked, "When did Oaken get the lights up out here? It looks great!"

The boy smiled and shrugged, "I dunno. It was like this when I got here today. Ok," he said, motioning with his hand, "your table is over in the right side corner. Good luck, Blondie," Olaf grinned at the glare Elsa gave him. He knew she hated that nickname but he also knew it would take her mind off her nervousness. He trotted back toward his podium very happy with himself.

Elsa grumbled about Olaf for a moment until the realization hit, all color drained from her already pale face. She was on her own. Left to face her date alone. Her feet felt like rubber and lead at the same time, as she forced herself to move closer to the table. She stared resolutely at the ground, quickly crossing the last of the distance until she was standing right in front of the corner table. She immediately noticed two things: Anna had set her up with a girl this time and that girl was wearing a pair of black suede boots.

Elsa cleared her throat to introduce herself, but she still had not screwed up the courage to pull her eyes from the floor. Her date beat her to the punch, "You made it! Finally! I was starting to think I'd have to come drag you out of the car."

The voice was like music to Elsa's ears and she recognized it instantly, her head snapping up to meet the eyes of the girl to whom it belonged. "Anna?" she gaped, "What are you doing here?"

The redhead laughed and embraced a bewildered Elsa. Anna broke the hug and stood back, her eyes shining happily, "I told you I had a date tonight."

* * *

><p><strong>So I may or may not do anything else with this one. It's just been a really hectic month or so and I needed to write <em>something<em> to get my brain working again so I can continue A One Night Stand and Love Experts.**

**Anyway, as always, Questions, Comments, Suggestions and Rude Remarks are welcomed and encouraged. **

**Reviews are welcomed, encouraged and GREATLY appreciated! :)**

**Thanks much! Til next time...**


End file.
